


Piece It Together

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Wincest Love Week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Samulet, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: It comes off when a werewolf takes a swipe at Dean's neck. For the prompt: Samulet.





	

It comes off when a werewolf takes a swipe at Dean’s neck. Its claws lunge for his chest, Dean twists out of the way, and takes the blow across his collarbone instead.

Later, Sam fixes it. He finds a new string, carefully threads it through and drapes the amulet back around Dean’s neck, allowing it to hang where it used to just below the wound he’s finished patching up.

Then, ever so carefully, Sam leans in and presses his lips to the skin beneath it. It’s slow at first, gentle as Sam peppers a line of kisses along Dean’s chest and throat then across his jaw until he reaches his lips, his mouth feather-light but eager at the same time.

Dean melts into the kiss. Whatever gets broken, whether it’s the necklace or Dean’s body or his soul or his heart, he knows he’ll always have his little brother to piece it back together.


End file.
